30 Cookies
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Coleção de 30 drabbles, ficlets ou fanfics, escritas para a comunidade 30cookies, do Livejournal. Todos os drabbles serão classificados como K. Qualquer mudança será anunciada no início de cada um.
1. 17: Madrugada

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral e seus personagens não me _ _pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**30 Cookies - Coleção de 30 Drabbles/Fanfics, feitas para a comunidade 30cookies, do Livejournal (link no perfil)**

_17. Madrugada__  
_

Ayumu encarava a pessoa deitada no sofá com uma expressão incrédula. Ele sabia que tinha que lidar com ela quase diariamente. Inevitavelmente. No entanto, começar logo às 7 horas da manhã, em um domingo ainda por cima, era demais. Pensou em acordá-la, mas retraiu a mão a tempo - o que estava pensando? Uma Hiyono dormindo era infinitamente melhor que uma Hiyono acordada. 

Eram amigos há tempos, claro, desde a época do colegial - e ambos já estavam no último ano da faculdade; por isso, Ayumu confiara a ela uma cópia de sua chave. Ainda assim, Hiyono nunca a usara para entrar em seu apartamento enquanto ele estava ausente ou dormindo - a não ser que ele pedisse. Ayumu considerou por um momento o que a levara a entrar em seu apartamento em plena madrugada - porque até 1 da manhã ele ainda estava acordado - para dormir no sofá.

Desistiu e pegou seu casaco para ir à padaria; já estava acostumado a Hiyono fazer coisas estranhas por razões que ele nunca conseguia entender. Cedo ou tarde ela acordaria - e ele esperava que fosse tarde - e lhe explicaria (ele querendo ou não), afinal, o que é que acontecera naquela madrugada.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro tema, drabble bem curta, 195 palavras :) 

Eu quase fiz a fic bem maior, mas a idéia meio que fugiu ao controle e eu desisti u.u

A próxima já está a caminho :D

Delamort.


	2. 24: Despedida

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral e seus personagens não me _ _pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**30 Cookies - Coleção de 30 Drabbles/Fanfics, feitas para a comunidade 30cookies, do Livejournal (link no perfil)**

* * *

_24. __Despedida_

* * *

Às 16 horas e 44 minutos daquele dia, Hiyono decidira:

Cansara-se.

Cansara-se de tudo. Dos amigos que a cada dia que passava preocupavam-se mais com eles mesmos e menos com ela; da família que, por trás de uma fachada de compreensão, não aceitava os planos que ela fizera para seu próprio futuro e tentavam constantemente sabotá-los; da faculdade, que não a levaria a nenhum lugar que ela queria.

Cansara-se de tudo. Do shopping que visitava de vez em quando, que parecia já não ter mais nada a oferecer; do ambiente do cursinho de inglês, que a fazia sentir-se um pequeno grão insignificante na vida de qualquer um (por quê? Ela não entendia); de sua casa, que parecia tornar-se mais e mais sufocante a cada segundo; daquela cidade, que, a cada olhar, parecia mais cinza e sem vida.

E, logo após ter feito tal decisão, um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu:

Fugiria.

Tentou afastar aquela idéia rapidamente - como se afasta a uma mosca impertinente abanando a mão - antes que se instalasse completamente em sua mente. Mas não era possível, porque aquele pensamento não era um pensamento novo e fraco; estivera crescendo bem no fundo de sua mente, silencioso, cauteloso, astuto, esperando o momento certo de emergir.

E já que não podia desfazer-se de tal idéia, Hiyono tentou racionalizá-la.

Não poderia fazê-lo, não poderia abandonar tudo o que tinha – o _quê _exatamente tinha? Não importava, mas não conseguiria recomeçar do zero em outro lugar – por quê?, certamente tinha dinheiro para tal. Mas... e a faculdade, o curso de inglês, o trabalho? – poderia arrumar tudo isso em qualquer outro lugar.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha; quanto mais tentava racionalizar, mais percebia o quão lógica era aquela idéia. Por que não?

Hesitou por apenas um segundo; pulou de sua cama, retirou uma mala grande do armário e começou a jogar toda espécie de pertences que via pela frente: roupas, alguns livros, cadernos, estojo com lápis e canetas, estojo de maquiagem. Foi até seu banheiro e de lá tirou sua escova de dentes, pasta dental, escova de cabelo, xampu, cremes faciais.

17 minutos depois, sua mala estava pronta.

Olhou para a mala, em dúvida; estava decidida, realmente estava. Mas não podia sair à louca, sem nenhum planejamento. Por outro lado, se começasse a planejar demais, não teria coragem para fazê-lo. Pegou a mala e a bolsa, olhou ao redor do quarto uma última vez e saiu. Às favas com planejamento, ela se arranjava depois.

Era uma sorte que não havia ninguém em casa – seus pais estavam trabalhando e seu irmão mais novo estava ainda no colégio. Seu coração batia rápido e algumas lágrimas involuntárias escaparam de seus olhos ao pensar que aquela seria a última vez que veria aquelas paredes, os móveis, os quadros.

Enxugou as lágrimas e se repreendeu mentalmente pela emotividade. Não seria necessariamente a última vez – que fatalista! Mas por um longo tempo, talvez. Escreveu um bilhete – que acabou transformando-se em uma carta – e deixou sobre a mesa.

Saiu.

* * *

**N/A: **Por um momento, eu quase joguei o Ayumu aí dentro também, mas esse drabble ficou com um tom tão decisivo assim, que eu resolvi deixar. Só pra ver se eu desempaco um pouco e acabo esses 30 cookies ainda esse ano :D

Opiniões? Deixe uma review :)

Beijos,

Delamort.


End file.
